A folding table is convenient to transport and carry, and it is often used in temporary venues for banquets, conferences and exhibitions, etc., as well as on outings. An existing folding table, for instance the China Utility Model “A Portable Folding Table” with authorized proclamation No. CN 202874322 U, comprises a folding frame and a table top, wherein, the folding frame is a folding frame structure made of four sets of stainless steel tubes (totaling 8 pieces, 2 pieces for each set) through folding a transition connector; the table top is a square canvas surface; the folding frame is arranged at the bottom of the table top; the table top is arranged horizontally on the folding frame, and the four corners below the table top are connected with the folding frame fixedly.
After being folded, such portable folding tables become small-sized and convenient to carry. However, there are some problems in use: the canvas with certain elasticity is used in the table top, and the four corners of the canvas are fixed on the folding frame, and when some heavy objects are placed on that table, subjected to the pressure of the objects, the canvas may stretch to some extent, resulting in a depression in the location where the objects are placed; if an object is placed in the center of the table, under the effect of gravity, other objects outside the table center may slide towards the table center, causing object accumulation and collision; when a glass is placed on the table, it may cause an overturned glass. Therefore, such portable folding tables are inconvenient in some occasions actually.
As a solution to this problem, Applicant put forward a portable folding table, and has submitted a patent application to the State Intellectual Property Office of China. It comprises a folding frame and a cloth table top arranged on the folding frame, characterized in that, the folding frame comprises a connecting sleeve and four supporting rods hinged to the connecting sleeve respectively; the lower end of each supporting rod is provided with a contact part for contacting with floor, and the upper end of each supporting rod is connected with a supporting block which is used for supporting the table top; the supporting block is arranged with a first slot and a second slot; the four supporting blocks are arranged as the first supporting block, the second supporting block, the third supporting block and the fourth supporting block clockwise; a first cross-bar is arranged between the first slots of the first and second supporting blocks; a second cross-bar is arranged between the first slots of the third and fourth supporting blocks; the table top comprises a tablecloth, as well as a third cross-bar and a fourth cross-bar arranged on both sides of the bottom face of the tablecloth, in which, the third cross-bar is arranged between the second slots of the second and third supporting blocks while the fourth cross-bar is arranged between the second slots of the fourth and first supporting blocks; the bottom face of the table top is also arranged with a plurality of auxiliary cross-bars fixedly, which are positioned between the third and fourth cross-bars and are set up between the first and second cross-bars.
In the solution, the third cross-bar, the fourth cross-bar and the auxiliary cross-bar are arranged in parallel and all are fixed on the bottom face of the table top with stitches. In actual production, generally, a piece of cloth laid along the length direction of the cross-bar is used as a connecting piece. The cloth and the bottom face of the table top are used to encircle the cross-bar, and a plurality of stitches are used between the table top and the cloth along the length direction of the cross-bar so as to fix the cross-bar on the table top. In this way, it's required to make the stitches adjoin the cross-bar so as to form sufficient pressure between the table top and the cloth, ensuring that the cross-bar doesn't slide out. The processing is cumbersome with low efficiency. Moreover, after the cross-bar is fixed, it's difficult to dismantle. Furthermore, when there's sufficient clamping force formed between the table top and the cloth, the table top corresponding to the location where the cross-bar is arranged is easy to arch, causing an uneven table top, affecting the use and aesthetic sense of the table top.
Given the above background, there is a need in the art for an improved portable folding table that is easy to manufacture and convenient to use, and has an attractive table top.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.